Aquello que me cambio
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Desde que Neji soño aquello...¡Todo cambio!El nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero tambien le ayudo a darse cuenta de algo muy importante¿Tenía el destino algo que ver? NejixHina 9º capitulo
1. Aquel sueño

Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, no sean muy crueles porque hacía tiempo que no escribia fanfics, es NejixHina y de momento apto para todos los publicos

**Disclaimers: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, más quisiera yo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Así, que no me denuncien ni nada por el estilo, porque les perseguiré con un cuchillo jamonero por toda la ciudad poniendo cara de loca.

**Capítulo 1**:Aquel sueño 

Escuchó un ruido, lo que hizo que despertara sobresaltado. Pudo comprobar que solo habían sido unos platos que, al resbalar de las manos de una de las criadas, habían caído al suelo. De todas maneras se tenía que levantar.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado de un sudor frío, y temblaba ligeramente, además de que estaba un poco mas pálido de lo normal, y su cuerpo se encontraba anormalmente caliente.

Miró el reloj, se había despertado relativamente tarde, pero apenas había dormido, lo que había provocado unos lindos círculos alrededor de los ojos.

-Neji, estas echo una pena – se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo – deberías haber intentando dormir.

Aquella noche había llegado agotado de una misión, había entrado en su cuarto, y se había echado en la cama. Al rato se durmió, pero esa noche tuvo un sueño que lo dejó bastante descompuesto, y estuvo preguntándose toda la noche el por qué de aquel inusual sueño.

Se vistió y se peinó enfrente del espejo, realmente esas ojeras le daban un aspecto sombrío. Salió de su cuarto y fue al salón, donde estaba desayunando su querida prima.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama – dijo respetuosamente Neji, aunque evitando la mirada de su prima.

-Bueno días Neji-san – dijo ella, un poco desconcertada al ver que su primo no la había mirado.

El primo de la chica se sentó a su lado, pero lo mas lejos que pudo, bajo la mirada extrañada de Hinata. Al momento apareció una chica, la criada que antes despertó al joven Hyuga, y le puso algo de comida. Neji comenzó a comer con rapidez, para salir de allí cuanto antes, había quedado con su sensei y sus compañeros para entrenar.

-¿Te pasa algo Neji-san? – dijo Hinata tímidamente,lo que resulto para el oyente terriblemente adorable, provocando que se sonrojase ligeramente.

-No, nada, nada de lo que debas preocuparte Hinata-sama – respondió él nervioso, rezando para que ella no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Es que te noto nervioso – dijo ella, provocando mas nervios en el, por el echo de que se hubiera fijado en eso - ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica girándose hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Yo...Esto...Sí, Gracias – mintió él. Ante la atenta mirada de su prima se sentía tan débil e impotente.

Permanecieron unos minutos mas callados, ambos comían en silencio, hasta que ella rompió el silencio de nuevo, dirigiendo su mirada a su, ahora bastante sonrojado, primo.

-Te veo nervioso – le dijo la muchacha, mirándole intensamente, cuando el iba a hablar, ella se fijó en su sonrojo - ¿tienes fiebre? Estás más pálido de lo normal – ella se veía preocupada, puso su blanca y delicada mano sobre su frente.

-¿Qué...qué haces Hinata? – dijo nervioso, sintiendo como se perdía en el calor de la mano de la chica.

En ese instante, llegó el padre de Hinata, y se quedó quieto al ver el panorama, realmente su sobrino estaba pálido, lo que hacía que su sonrojo se notase todavía mas, su hija no le había visto, al final se decidió a hablar.

-Hinata...¿Qué haces? – dijo haciéndose notar

-Neji está pálido, padre – respondió ella sin apartar su mano

-Eso ya lo veo – dijo él sentándose a desayunar, Hinata puso su otra mano en su frente – Pero él es pálido de por sí.

-Pero hoy está más pálido de lo normal – respondió seriamente – Además tiene fiebre – finalizó.

-¿Fie...bre? – tartamudeó Neji saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Si, fiebre – dijo poniendo un dedo en su nariz, y apartando su mano de la frente del chico, sonriendo.

-Fiebre...No..Yo estoy bien – aseguró el muy convencido, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa – Además hoy tengo que entrenar – hizo la intención de irse pero, al levantarse y dar un paso, sus piernas fallaron y comenzó a precipitarse contra el suelo.

Normalmente habría hecho algún magistral movimiento para no caer, pero sus reflejos ese día estaban lentos. Hinata fue la que hizo el movimiento por él, cogiéndole al aire.

Cuando Neji abrió los ojos, estaba sentando en el suelo, de espaldas, apoyado en su calentito pecho, rodeado por las piernas de su prima, y con los brazos de ella enlazados en su pecho, debajo de los brazos del joven.

-Llamaré a Gai-sensei, para decirle que hoy no vas a entrenar – dijo el padre de Hinata yéndose, dejándoles solos.- Hoy te quedas en casa Neji.

-Pero...¿cuándo?¿cómo? – dijo Neji confuso por no haberse estampado con el suelo.

-Al ver que ibas a caer gracias al Byakugan, que me indicó que el chacra de tu pierna estaba débil, pude cogerte al aire – dijo ella sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Gracias Hinata-sama – dijo seriamente, recuperando un poco de su cordura.

-No hay de que, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez – dijo ella con serenidad

Neji comenzó a levantarse, le dolían tanto las articulaciones, ¿cómo no se había fijado en aquello? Recordó el sueño, sus piernas volvieron a flojear. Hinata, para evitar que cayese de nuevo, puso una de sus manos en la cintura del chico, y la otra por debajo del brazo del Hyuga, evitando que cayese.

-Parece que no has tenido cuidado – dijo ella riendo tímidamente.

-No tiene gracia Hinata-sama – dijo el fastidiado, sintiendo la respiración de ella al reirse.

En la cabeza de Neji, todo comenzó a dar vueltas ¿Cuándo se había puesto enfermo?¿Se lo habría pegado alguien de la anterior misión? Se enfadó y pensó que, cuando estuviera bien, cortaría algunas cabezas, en plan

psicópata.¿Acababa de pensar eso?¿Y el destino? Definitivamente ese día no estaba muy lucido.


	2. Alucinaciones¿hay elefantes en el techo?

Aquí pongo la 2º parte , se la dedico a mis padres, que en una parida me dieron la idea de los elefantes rosas. He intentado que me quede mas larga, Gomen si es muy corta.

**Disclaimers:**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí, son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Así, que por lo anteriormente mencionado, no me denuncien ni nada de eso, o me enfadare MUCHO, y me dedicaré a cortar cabezas. Gracias

**Capítulo 2**:Alucinaciones ¿Hay elefantes rosas en el techo?

-Parece que se ha puesto de moda salvarme – dijo el Hyuga chistoso.

-Definitivamente, tu hoy no estás bien – dijo cogiendo a su primo a caballito.

-¿Qué haces Hinata-sama? – dijo sorprendido sonrojándose, lo cual no se notó, por que por la fiebre estaba ya rojo.

-Llevarte, están tan mal, que ni puedes andar – dijo riendo levemente

-¡No te rías! – dijo enfadado por la reacción de la chica

-Era una broma Neji-chan – dijo ella alegremente.

"Neji-chan" Aquellas palabras, se repetían una y otra vez, era la primera vez, desde cuando eran niños, cuando jugaban juntos,que ella le llamaba así. Aunque también era la primera vez que se cuidaban mutuamente, era su obligación, pero no la de ella. Neji sonrió levemente y se aferró al cuello de la Hyuga con fuerza.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó ella mientras le llevaba a su habitación - ¿Es qué te gusta mi compañía? – dijo riéndo inocentemente.

-¡Mira! – dijo señalando el techo, ella se paró y miró donde el indicaba - ¡Hay elefantes rosas en el techo! – dijo evitando responder a la pregunta, cuya respuesta sería un rotundo SI con muchas admiraciones.

-¿Cómo?¿Elefantes rosas? – dijo ella riendo, pero era notable su preocupación

-¡Si! Vuelan dando circulitos y... ¡Oh no! Se pelean entre ellos – dijo aguantándose la risa, bendita sea su imaginación, que le había salvado la vida, por decirlo así- ¡Corre elefantito!¡Corre! ¡Huye del malvado elefantón!

Llegaron a su habitación, y en contra de lo que el pensaba, ella se ocupó personalmente de él. Le tumbó en la cama, y le volvió a tomar la temperatura, había subido.

-Tienes alucinaciones– dijo ella pensativa, el pensó en decirle que fue una broma, pero prefirió no decirlo – Enseguida vengo Neji-san, hay que bajar esa fiebre o nos irá mal.

Hinata salió de su cuarto, dejando allí a un Neji que, sin su calor corporal, comenzó a temblar, lo que indicaba que la fiebre estaba subiendo. Cuando ella volvió, el estado de su primo había empeorado. Su fiebre estaba escandalosamente alta, el estaba muy pálido, mas que antes, y estaba temblando.

Puso el cuenco con agua fría y la toalla, sobre su mesilla de noche. Mojo la toalla y la puso en su frente.

-Hinata-sama – dijo su primo con un hilo de voz

-No deberías hablar, además pronto vendrá un médico a verte. – dijo ella sonriendo, con voz tranquilizadora.

-Lo de antes – dijo haciendo una pausa – lo de los elefantes rosas – aclaró

-La alucinación

-Era una broma, para verte reír – dijo el cerrando los ojos, y ella se tranquilizó un poco

,-Pero entonces ¿por qué sonreía antes? – preguntó intrigada

Estaba confuso, ¿por qué se lo había dicho? Ahora podría adivinarlo, y lo haría, Hinata es una chica lista, no debería haberlo hecho. Neji no respondió la pregunta de la peliazul, la cabeza, y su propia habitación, daban muchas vueltas. Y la habitación ahora parecía que iba a deborarle, le habían salido unos amenazantes dientes que se precipitaban contra el. El joven simplemente se limitó a caer en un profundo sueño.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, cuando un tímido y diminuto rayo de sol se coló por la ventana,apretó los ojos la luz le molestaba, además aún se sentía débil, su temperatura había bajado un poco, el cuerpo entero le dolía. Tosió débilmente, apenas tenía fuerzas, volvió a toser. Una criada llegó, vió que estaba "despierto", y llamó a Hinata.

Su prima llegó y corrió las cortinas. Se acercó a el, puso los labios en su frente, a lo que su primo reaccionó, coloreándose de un color rojizo. Se alejó un poco de el y le puso una toalla mojada encima.

-¿Puedes dejar de fingir qué duermes un momento? – preguntó ella alegremente.

-Hoy estas chistosa – dijo sin apenas voz.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó dándole agua para que pudiera beber - ¿eh? – dijo ella con impaciencia.

-No puedo beber y hablar al mismo tiempo – gruñó el enojado

-Cierto – afirmó ella riendo – El que hayas recuperado el "humor" es una buena señal.

-¿Estás intentando meterte conmigo? – preguntó intentando incorporarse.

-Si, y al parecer... – dijo golpeándole levemente para que no se levantara – surge efecto. – dijo ella sonriendo y sacándole la lengua, a lo que Neji respondió tirándole la toalla, que estaba en su frente.

-No te piques primito – dijo haciéndole burla, y devolviendo la toalla a su lugar original.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan graciosilla? – preguntó el molesto – Por cierto ¿ cuánto llevo durmiendo?

-Bueno, hoy es el mañana de ayer – dijo simplemente

-Me ha quedado clarísimo – dijo el confuso – Yo siento como si llevase siglos durmiendo

-¡Qué va! Tanto no,en realidad llevas...

-Hinata-sama – dijo una criada que había entrado en la habitación de Neji – Su padre le llama, ¿le digo algo?

-No hace falta, ahora voy – dijo ella levándose, besó la frente de su primo, y cuando llegó a el marco de la puerta del Hyuga – Descansa Neji-chan – dijo y desapareció.

Neji por una vez, hizo caso a su prima. Se acomodó y cayó dormido de nuevo, esta vez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que el sueño que tuvo el otro día, se repitiese.

"Una suave brisa de primavera entró por las cortinas, depertando a Neji. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, abrió los ojos, sonriendo al saber donde se encontraba, se desplazó unos centímetros, en la cama, rozando las suaves sábanas, y miró en la mesilla de noche. Allí estaba Neji, en una foto rodeado, de la que ahora era, su familia, se fijo principalmente, en la que parecía su esposa, que sonreía abiertamente, ella era...

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de la puerta, llegando hasta estar enfrente de la misma, las personas que estaban detrás de ellas dudaron, en abrirla, hasta que una de las personas le susurró algo a la otra, algo que pareció convencerla, hasta tal punto, que una de sus manitas se posó en el pomo de la puerta decididamente, lo giró y la abrió..."

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su agradable sueño, la puerta se abrió lijeramente, lo justo para que la persona pudiera meter su rostro para que su voz se oyese.

-Neji-san – dijo una voz femenina casi susrrando - ¿Estás despierto? No te asustes, soy yo.

Claro que estaba despierto, ella le había despertado,¿para que susurraba? la embestida contra la puerta de antes, habría despertado incluso a los muertos del lejano cementerio. Resoplé resentido, ella sería lo que faltaría para destrozar su perfecto y tranquilo día de fiebre.

-Como para no estarlo – contestó el molesto incorporándose levemente.


	3. La molesta visita

¡Weee! ya he llegado al tercer capítulos, gracias por vuestros review, soys muy buenos ¡Arigato! Espero que les guste este tercero .

**Disclaimers:**Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, si lo fuera... la serie sería mas... bueno dejémoslo, no me denuncien, no gano nada, dinero tampoco. ¡No me denuncien! O les pegare con el fiso

**Capítulo 3**: La molesta visita.

-¿Qué pasa Neji? Pareces enfadado – dijo la chica pensativa - ¿Estas enfadado por algo?

- ¡No qué va Ten ten ! – dijo el chico en un tono sarcástico.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así – replicó la chica al ver como reaccionó el chico.

-Si te parece te voy a estar agradecido por despertarme – le respondió el Hyuga.

-¿¡Estabas despierto? ¡Hay lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! – se disculpó la kunoichi

-No pasa nada... – mintió el shinobi - ¿A qué has venido? – dijo le vantándose de la cama.

-Bueno... No sólo he venido yo, hemos venido todo el equipo, pero Lee y Gai-sensei se quedaron hablando con Hinata.

Mientras decía esto, Neji se había ido al espejo, y se estaba irando, se peinó, se metió en el baño y se comenzó a vestir. Un momento, estaban hablando con su Hinata-sama, ¿había dicho su Hinata? Sabía que tenía afecto a Hinata pero...¿tanto le tenía, Un momento, no había tiempo para pensar en eso ¡Estaba con Gai y Lee!

Neji salió a medio vestir, por las prisas y sin camiseta. Ten ten se sonrojó levemente al ver el torso de su compañero al desnudo. Que por cierto no estaba nada mal.

-¿¡Esta con Gai-sensi y Lee? – dijo notablemente alterado

- Si...eso creo... – dijo confusa.

-¡Dios mío! – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza - ¿Qué le están haciendo?

- Le estarán hablando de la alegría de ser joven – dijo pensativa – Supongo.

-¿De eso? – dijo corriendo escaleras abajo-¡Pobre Hinata!.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Hinata? – dijo la morena con curiosidad.

Cuando Neji llegó, su pobre prima, estaba acorralada entre la pared, su senei y su compañero de equipo. La chica estaba rojísima por la vergüenza y se notaba que estaba agotada.

Neji fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, activó su Byakugan y le dio a su sensei y a su compañero en uno de sus punto vitales, lanzándoles unos metros mas allá. Se acercó a Hinata, la cual enrojeció todavía mas al ver medio cuerpo suyo al desnudo.

-¿Estás bien Hinata-sama? – preguntó el joven acercándose a ella y poniéndose en una pose protectora

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – dijo Lee enfadado.

-¡No os acerquéis a Hinata! – les gritó sacando sus instintos asesinos -¡Sobre todo con vuestras paranoias de la juventud!¡Le causaría daños psicológicos irreparables!

-¡Tampoco te pases! – dijo Lee preparándose para darle una patada en el culo.

-¡No me paso! Es mas ¡debería haber echo mas!

-Déjalo Lee – dijo Gai poniendo su pose guay y sonriéndole.

Los chicos de equipo todos se quedaron atónitos, incluyendo a Hinata y a Ten ten, que hacía unos segundos había llegado al salón desde el dormitorio de Neji. La cual cada vez estaba mas intrigada por que ahora a Neji, le hubiera dado por defender a Hinata hasta tal punto.

-Co... ¿cómo? – dijo Neji bastante confuso.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Lee con llamas en los ojos de la furia

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Neji por encima de Lee?

-¿¡Quieres decir qué me trata con favoritismo? – dijo Lee amenazane

-Pues claro idiota siempre ha sido así

-¡No seas tan borde!

-¡No haberte metido con Hinata! – le reprochó el joven Hyuga

-Bueno vámonos chicos, que Neji necesita descansar – dijo guiñándole un ojo a el nombrado, y deteniendo la discursión.

Todos se quedaron mirándole atónitos, entonces cogió a Lee y a Ten te y los llevó hacia la salida a rastras, prácticamente empujándoles.

-Ya lo entenderéis algún día – dijo volviendo a sonreír a Neji, de esa manera que solo el sabe sonreír – Dejémosles solos.

Después de varios minutos, en los que los dos chicos y su sensei se iban, los primos se dedicaron a mirarse y a encogerse de hombros. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse, se habían ido, ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio pensando, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

Ambos, sin ninguna razón aparente miraban el suelo ¿algo genético, en el caso de Neji era timidez y vergüenza, además era una timidez que jamás había tenido, excepto en el día en que conoció a su prima. Y en el caso de Hinata, no necesitaba explicación, ella siempre había sido tímida.

-Neji-chan... – dijo aún sonrojada y con timidez.

-Que...¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama? – dijo intentando hablar en su típico tono frío, lo cual no consiguió.

-Estas enfermo... – afirmó cortadamente.

-Em... si...¿y qué? – dijo lleno de dudas por la afirmación.

-¿Cómo es qué te has levantado tan deprisa para protegerme? – dijo mirándole a los ojos – estas enfermo, no puedes protegerme, estas débil...

-Emmm...esto...yo... – dijo son saber que decir. – veras...tu...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Neji intentó a hablar, pero solo le salieron palabras incomprensibles, no sabía que decir, indagó en su mente, buscando unas palabras que le sirvieran de excusa. Pero no consiguió encontrar ninguna.

Levantó la vista, mientras había estado buscando las palabras, no se había dando cuenta de lo cerca que se había puesto su prima. Podía sentir su respiración tan cercana.

Sus frentes estaban una contra la otra, sus cabellos azulados y negros se mezclaban. Sintió como abrió sus labios. El simplemente estaba bloqueado, no sabía como reaccionar ante la exagerada proximidad de su prima.

-Dime Neji – dijo susurrándole y mirándole a los ojos – Dime por que


	4. Dimelo

¡Por fin! Ya voy por el capítulo 4, ¡gracias por vuestros reviews!¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!En este me esforcé por que saliera mas largo

**Disclaimers: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, siempre pertenecerá el gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama. No me denuncien, por que yo con esto no gano NADA, solo es mera diversión, y ganas de escribir. Si no me denuncian lo seguiré ¿ hay trato?

**Capítulo 4:**Dímelo 

-Dímelo – pidió ella acercándose un poco mas a el.

El seguía bloqueado, no era capaz de pensar, estaba tan cerca, son su respiración sobre el, y su aroma le hacía perder el sentido, esa chica le hacía perder el control de sí mismo.

Quizás eso era lo que provocaba, que ultimamente, su sensei le riñiera por que estaba flojeando en los entrenamientos, y las misiones salían peor de lo esperaban los clientes del gran Genio Hyuga

-Por favor – suplicó ella – necesito saberlo.

-Yo...verás prima...es que... Hinata-sama...yo

-En esté momento no soy tu prima – le gritó con rabia e impotencia

-¿Qué dices Hinata-sama? – preguntó perplejo - ¡Eres mi prima!¡La futura heredera del clan! – aclaré con un modesto orgullo

-Cállate – le chilló

Jamás la había visto de aquella manera, sus blancos ojos relucían con furia, pero el podía notar que en el fondo de ellos, se veía la desesperación y la tristeza que ella sentía ¿El había provocado aquellos sentimientos? ¡La estaba dañando!¡Eso no se lo podía permitir

-Ahora, no soy tu prima – aclaró – Soy la chica que te está pidiendo respuestas

En ese momento, ella parecía tan confusa como el, no perdía nada por intentarlo, y sino culparía a la fiebre como causante de aquello, tenía mucho que ganar, no podía soportar verla así. ¿Debía arriesgarse? Se fijó en que una lágrima de desesperación asomó en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó intentando mantener la calma – dime algo

Se sentía tan mal, había derramado una lágrima, sus ojos se mostraban tristes desolados, esperaban algo de el, algo que el no sabía si podía, si sería capaz de hacer. Estaba asustado, el genio del clan Hyuga, estaba terriblemente asustado.

Ella finalmente se separó de él, parecía que ya no podía aguantar mas así, sin las respuestas que necesitaba y que ansiaba que slieran de sus labios, palbras que la llevaran al cielo, o que al menos, acabaran ya con su fantasía. No le importaba el resto, quería respuestas.

Su primo se sentía tan impotente viéndola así. Tenía que decírselo, no importaba lo que después pasara, pero no podía dejarlo así.

-Hinata-sama – dijo corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla.

La cogió del brazo, pero la Hyuga no se giró, no quería que su primo la viera llorar. La fortaleza que había tardado meses en construir, para que no se diera que lo que de verdad sentía por el, se desmoronaba a una velocidad de vértigo.

Hizo que se girara con cuidado de no hacerla daño, vió sus lágrimas. Se acercó a ella, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-¿Qu... qué haces? – dijo sonrojada su prima.

Las manos le temblaban, estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal. Sonrío pícaramente, ella bajó la vista, estaba avergonzada. Limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer- le susurró al oido

Levantó su rostro rojito, y en un rápido, pero no brusco, movimiento, típico del clan Hyuga, junto sus labios con los de Hinata, su adorada y apreciada prima.

La chica se quedó quieta unos instantes, estaba sorprendida, cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, respondió aquel beso mientras un agradable calorcillo le subía por el cuerpo.

Este se profundizó cuando Neji reaccionó, puso sus brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él. Su corazón parecía quemarse por el anhelado contacto con su atn querida prima.

Ella apollo sus manos en su fuerte y calentito pecho. Después el comenzó a jugar con su pelo azulado, mientras ella se ponía de puntillas, para llegar mejor a su altura, ya que era unos centímetros mas bajita que él.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, sin darse cuenta de que estaban en medio del pasillo, a la vista de todo el mundo, distrutando del calor y las leves caricias del otro.

-¡Hinata! – gritó Hiashi, desde el salón, a pocos metros de allí- Kurenai-sensi te estába buscando, por que no llegabas, y ha venido a buscarte.

-¡Vamos Hinata! – le gritó su sensei.

-¡Venga! – dijo el segundo ninja mas escandaloso de Konoha - ¡Tenemos una importante misión! – dijo emocionado.

Hinata se sobresaltó, y se volvió a sonrojar mientras se separaba de su primo. Neji bajó la vista apenado, ella le miró durante unos segundos, despuéssalió corriendo cuando volvió a ser llamada, insistentemente, por su maestra y sus compañeros de equipo, acompañados con varios ladridos por parte de Akamaru.

-Ya voy – gritó – Adios padre, adios Neji – se despidió cuando salió de su casa.

En ese instante se sintió defallecer, recordó que estaba resfriado, se sintió todavía pero al no tenerla cerca. Comenzó a dolerle todo, aún se estaba recuperando, y no debería haberse levantado, había lentificado su rehavilitación, aunque estuviera cien veces mejor que cuando cayó enfermo.

Se fue a su cuarto y se echó en su cómoda la cama, se acurrucó entre las sábanas echando de menos a su prima, su calor, su aroma, su compañía, sus cuidados, a ella al completo.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas, Neji despertó, casi totalmente recuperado. Se sentía bien, y listo para seguir entrenando y convertirse mas fuerte para proteger a Hinata.

Hablando de Hinata, hacía siglos que no sabía nada de ella, desde que se fue esta mañana. Lo único que sabía de ella, es que tenía una misión, y una importante, según lo que dijo Kiba ¿Respondío el beso por instintos?

Se levantó de la cama, movió las articulaciones, apenas le dolían. Se tocó la frente, no parecía tener fiebre.

Mientras seguía pensando, deanbuló por su pequeño cuarto, se paró delante del espejo y se miró, fijándose sobre todo en sus inmensas ojeras, en la palidez de su rostro, y en la marca de las sábanas en su cara.

-Estoy de lo mas fashion, de aquí a las pasaleras – se dijo sonriéndose sacásticamente – Lo que me faltaría – suspiró – Verme vesito con ropa de marca supercara.

Se desvistió con pereza mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño, abrió la manpara de la ducha y comenzó a ducharse mientras divagando sobre la joven y preciosa Hinata.

Por mucho que ella le hubiéra correspondido, eso no significaba nada, podía ser que ella sólo sintiera mera atracción, decían por ahí que es un chico atractivo. Era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Ahora era él el que necesitaba respuestas, y cuanto antes mejor, o se acabaría volvería loco.


	5. Las respuestas de Hanabi

Gracias por vuestros ánimos me suben la moral, y con la moral alta escribo mas Xd Esta vez, me voy a esforzar para ver si consigo que mis capítulos salgan largos ¡De veras que lo intento! Pero siempre me salen cortísimos.

Por cierto, ¿alguien me puede decir cómo se clasifican los fics? Quiero decir lo de T,K,M,K, ¿qué significa cada uno? Si alguien lo sabe decídmelo por favor.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de ellos, aunque Naruto pronto será mío, ¡y lo ataré a mi cama! Posdata: ¡No me denuncien!¡Sean buenos! Una persona que no ha sido denunciada es una persona feliz

**Capítulo 5 :**Las respuestas de Hanabi.

Acabó de ducharse, se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y salió de la ducha. Se puso en frente del espejo, cogió un peine y se comenzó a peinar su enmarañado pelo, quejándose por los enredos.

Llevaba apenas unas horas sin Hinata, y lo que era más importante, lo que lo mantenía inquieto, las dichosas respuestas que NO tenía. Y cada minuto tenía mas preguntas, cada vez que conseguía responderse por sí mismo una, otras dos aparecían. El resultado fue que Neji dejó de responderlas, ya eran demasiadas, y la cabeza ya le dolía, y así no podría utilizar el Byakugan ni entrenar. Y si abusase de su cabeza, seguramente empeoraría.

-Esperemos que no tarde en llegar – dijo saliendo del servicio ya vestido con su ropa habitual.

-No lo creo – dijo una voz que estaba sentada en su cama cómodamente –Es cómoda tu cama – se rió - Es una misión larga, tardarán como una semana – dijo recalcando cada sílaba de la última palabra - ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-No sé a que te refieres – dijo el chico girándose para ocultar su leve sonrojo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hanabi-san? – interrogó él mientras adecentaba un poco su habitación y abría la ventana para que entrara el aire.

-Pues... es que llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar contigo – confesó, vio como el cuerpo de su primo se tensó, sonrió maliciosamente – Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, para mí eres un libro abierto.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Qué es eso de que soy un libro abierto? - curioseó malhumorado

- Soy una chica observadora – dijo levantándose y poniéndose delante del muchacho – Aunque intentes esconder tus emociones... Tus gestos son demasiado obvios para mí, se te nota.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! – se quejó molesto - ¡No sé a lo que te refieres!¡Tengo qué entrenar! Así que... déjame pasar si no te importa – apartó a Hanabi y salió de la habitación.

El joven Hyuga, se pasó antes por la cocina, cogió algo para picar, una manzana, estaba hambriento y aún quedaban varias horas para la cena. Se la comió rápidamente y tiró los restos.

Salió al jardín de la casa, y se puso a entrenar. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido en estos días, además estos días había flojeado. Se concentró en controlar su flujo de chacra, cuando algo le quito la concentración.

Hay estaba su prima, riéndose de el pícaramente, se burlaba de él, y de lo ingenuo que era. Aquella niña comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. Dejó el entrenamiento y se fue hacia ella, con los puños apretados había conseguido lo que poca gente, enfadarle.

-¿De qué te crees qué te estás riendo enana? – le preguntó con fastidio.

La chica pareció enfadarse, pero no ante el tono en que lo había dicho, ni de la pregunta, sino del adjetivo con el que la había descrito, era el que más la fastidiaba, y el lo sabía.

-Vale... Yo que pensaba ayudarte con lo de Hinata- comentó la chica molesta yéndose- Pero que le vamos a hacer sino me quieres escuchar...- dijo unos metros más allá.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de Hinata? – preguntó intrigado

Su prima se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse lentamente, para darle tiempo para replicar, a los pocos segundos, una voz se alzó en el patio de la residencia de los Hyuga.

- ¡Respóndeme! – ordenó cuando vio que su prima se iba.

-A mi no me engañas, sé que vas detrás de ella – aclaró – No te culpo, eres un adolescente y mi hermana es muy guapa. – pronunció saliendo del patio, hasta entrar en la casa de nuevo.

¿Pensaba ayudarle?¿Cómo podía ayudarle una cría como esa?¡Sólo era la hermana de Hyuga! Y... ¡Las hermanas se lo cuentan todo! Al menos ellas, ¡No tendría que haberla tratado mal! Hizo una mueca de disgusto, la había cagado, y bastante bien ¿ Por qué hasta las cosas malas se le dan bien?

Resopló resentido, si quería un par de respuestas, tendría que ser amable con ella. Caminó hacia la casa pensando en que decirle. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, para que el momento de ser amable con ella, se demorase lo máximo posible. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, suspiró y llamó.

-¿Sí? – se oyó desde dentro.

-Hanabi-sama – dijo lo mas educadamente que puso para parecer amable – Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? – dijo ella abriendo levemente la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

-De Hinata – respondió sonrosado.

-¡Ah!¡Claro! De ella – dijo sarcásticamente – Como no...Quien iba a ser

La joven Hyuga hizo un gesto para que pasara, él entró y se sentó en una silla en frente de la cama. Su prima le miró mientras tomaba asiento, observando cada uno de sus precisos movimientos. Finalmente, se sentó y ella habló ante la impaciencia del oyente.

-¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó divertida la chica por el sonrojo de él.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías – aclaró fríamente.

-Si, pero la mitad ya lo habéis hecho vosotros solos – hizo un gesto refiriéndose a lo de esa mañana temprano.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – le preguntó casi gritando rojo de la vergüenza

-Fue en mitad del pasillo – comentó Hanabi de forma despreocupada – A la vista de todo el mundo

Él fue a replicar, pero esta vez ella tenía razón, aunque eso le pesase como mil toneladas sobre su cabeza. Se limitó a quedarse callado, hasta que ella hablase, le convenía llevarse bien con ella, aunque se odiaran mutuamente.

-Como iba diciendo – continuó – La mitad ya esta echo, pero como soy tu prima y te conozco, en este momento estarás hasta las trancas de preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo me conoces tanto? –

-Soy observadora – repitió - ¿Qué deseas saber?¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-Mmmmm... -dijo pensativo - ¿Todo puede ser? – interrogó inocentemente.

-Chico listo – se rió – ¿No te conformas con sólo una parte?

Neji limitó a echarle una mirada asesina, de esas que nadie ha visto, y los que lo han visto, están muertos. La chica tragó saliva un poco acongojada.

-Dame una pista de lo que quieres saber, para saber de donde partir – se impacientó

-Pues... veras... ella... yo... – intentó hablar, pero la vergüenza le podía.

-Entiendo – formuló – Quieres saber si siente algo por ti ¿Me equivoco? – dijo en un tono prepotente.

Neji bajó la cabeza todavía más rojo, jamás se había visto en una situación como aquella. Podía pelear con 10 ninjas al mismo tiempo, rescatar feudales de alto rango de las garras de algún missing-ninja, resolver problemáticos problemas, pero aquello le podía.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, sin respuestas, y la hermana de Hinata llevaba ahí sentada varios minutos. Simplemente disfrutaba de verlo de aquella manera, lo que le hacía sentirse mas humillado, lo que le hundía mas en la desesperación.

-Esta bien... – dijo suspirando – Te responderé, pero tampoco sé mucho – dijo al ver que su primo de aquella manera.

Neji levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, se le notaba demasiado que estaba loco por ella, lo extraño era que sólo ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Antes de nada –comentó el joven Hyuga– Respóndeme a algo – ella hizo una señal afirmativa - ¿Por qué me ayudas?¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Porque quiero ver a mi hermana feliz – contestó – Por una vez.

-¿Y eso...?

-Bueno te cuento – le cortó con impaciencia – Que veo que estas ya muy tenso, más de los normal.

El shinobi se acercó más a ella, inclinándose un poco para oír mejor lo que la chica iba a decir. Hanabi resopló y cogió aire para hablar.

-Pues ella realmente... – hizo una pausa dramática – Hinata siente algo.

-Evidentemente. Es humana. Quieras que no, algo tiene que sentir – admitió

-Ya bueno... – rió – Es que ella no lo sabe bien, intentó olvidarte, pero lo que paso esta mañana, confundió todo lo que sentía – añadió

-¿Por qué intentó olvidarme? – interrogó

-¿Quién sabe? Por el clan, porque eres su primo, por miedo al rechazo, porque a una amiga suya le gustas, por aburrimiento... – sonrió – Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta, búscala por ti mismo – respondió levantándose para salir de su habitación.

Se puso delante de ella, en un rápido movimiento, evitando saliera por la puerta. Levanto la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos, a sus plateados ojos.

-Pero... ¿Qué siente?¿Sólo soy un capricho?¿Le parezco guapo?¿Le gusto? ¿Me quiere...? – esto último lo dijo tristemente – No quiero hacerme ilusiones para nada.

-Siente algo muy fuerte por ti, como tu quieras clasificar ese amor, queda de tu mano – concluyó despidiéndose con una sonrisa.


	6. El regreso de Hinata

Siento la tardanza, exámenes y tal. Espero que les guste el 6º capítulo.

**Diclaimers:**Naruto no e pertenece no gano nada no me denuncien o les mando a mi poyito asesino a que les corte la cabeza ¡es muy mono!

**Capítulo 6:**El regreso de Hinata.

Le habían confirmado que sentía algo por él, pero si le había intentado olvidar... quizás ella no quisiera estar con él ¿Por qué le intentaba olvidar? Siempre la he tratado bien. Al menos, desde que me entere de lo que le pasó ralmente a mi padre.

-Mujeres – se dijo - ¡No hay quién las entienda!

Había pasado una semana, aproximadamente, desde que había hablado con la hermana de su prima, y seguían dándole vueltas al tema de la chica. Acababa de llegar de una misión, una de sango B, no muy difícil y apenas estaba cansado. Seguía pensando mientras volví a su casa, hasta que alguien oyó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Y no hay quien viva sin ellas – dijo una voz a su lado.

Se maldijo a si mismo, estaba pensando en alto, así podría oírle cualquiera, se giro, ese cualquiera, era su queridísimo sensei Gai, lo que le faltaba, que un tipo como aquel, que se viste de esa manera, le dé consejo sobre mujeres.

Le miró con mala cara, y siguió caminando, como si él no estuviera ahí. Cada vez caminando más deprisa.

-¡Venga Neji! – le rogó el sensei – ¡Dime quién es la afortunada chica!

La respuesta que recibió fue un bonito silencio, que adorno la estancia de una manera muy decorativa.

-¡Soy tu sensei! –le gritó – Flojeas, y tengo que saber el porqué.

El moreno se giró, miró a su sensei, resopló molesto, y le habló con el tono más arrogante y frío que podía poner.

-No es de tu incumbencia sensei.

Se volvió a dar a vuelta, pero no consiguió librarse se su curioso sensei. Que le persiguió hasta casi llegar a su casa, atosigándole con preguntas. El joven se limitaba a ignorarle y a continuar caminando. Pero pasados ya unos minutos, el chico ya tenía los nervios crispados, y aunque llegase a su casa, otro día que tuvieran misión, seguiría con su molesto interrogatorio.

-¡Neji! – le grita su sensei cogiéndole del brazo – Me conoces bien, no pararé hasta que me lo digas ¿Quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hinata – respondió librándose del agarre del hombre.

El jounnin se quedó un par de segundos pillado, no esperaba que le respondiera, sonrío y le persiguió.

-Lo sabía – afirmó contento poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Co..cómo? – preguntó girándose sonrojado - ¿Lo... lo sabías?

-Por supuesto – afirmó – Se te nota muchísimo

-¿Tanto? – le interrogó preocupado.

-Bueno...no tanto... pero..¡Soy tu sensei! – le gritó – Me preocupo por ti ¡Vive la flor de la juventud!

En ese instante Neji dejó sólo a su sensei, el cual seguía hablando de la juvetud, a la nada, porque su discípulo ya no estaba allí.

Llegó a casa, su prima todavía no había llegado, subió a su habitación y se metió en a ducha. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar de ducharse, llamaron a la puerta, se enjuagó el pelo y salió de la ducha enrollándose una toalla en la cintura.

Corriendo fue y abrió la puerta, allí estaba Hanabi, su querida prima, que sin ningún reparo, atravesó la habitación y se sentó en una silla que había allí.

El joven levantó una ceja de forma desafiante, ella le sonrió inocentemente y le hizo un gesto para que se vistiera. El chico cogió algo de ropa y se fue al servicio a vestirse ¿qué quería aquella niña de nuevo?

Salió del servicio ya vestido, miró un par de segundos como la muchacha cotilleaba y después tosió débilmente para hacerse notar ante ella.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó de manera cortante.

-Tengo información que podría interesarte... – dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Sobre Hinata – aclaró con una sonrisa– Pero esta vez... quiero algo a cambio- dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? Mi paciencia tiene un límite – le amenazó de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Neji... – le tranquilizó – es algo sencillo para un chico como tú.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó con impaciencia.

-Esta tarde, me han invitado a una fiesta - dijo sonriendo – Tu cnoces a mi padre, jamás me dejaría ir.

-¿Quieres qué lo mate? – dijo sarcásticamente

-No... ya te he dicho que es algo que alguien de tu nivel podría hacer – dijo para molestarle – Tienes que encubrirme.

-¿Encubrirte? – preguntó el Hyuga.

-Eso mismo, tienes que hacer que mi padre no se dé cuenta de que no estoy

-¿Cómo? – interrogó

-No se... transfórmate o algo échale imaginación.

Después de varios minutos de conspiraciones entre los primos, la más joven salió del cuarto del genio para dejarlo pensar, al día siguiente tenía que hacerse pasar por a hermana de la adorable Hinata.

-Esperemos que no se den cuenta – se dijo echándose en la cama.

Estuvo varios minutos con sus pensamientos y su almohada. Evidentemente, pensando en lo que le había dicho la chica, había rumores de que Hinata ya no quería a Naruto, sino que ya sólo era su meta a conseguir, pero aún así eran simples rumores ¿no? Y si no lo eran... ¿Quién había cautivado el corazón de a peliazul? Obvio

Llamaron a la puerta, por decimocuarta vez en el día, esta se abrió y se vio de nuevo a la menor de los Hyuga sonriendo, como siempre.

-¿Pensando en mi hermana?- Dijo pícaramente.

El moreno levanto la cabeza de la cama, y le miró molesto.

-Antes no eran tan pensativo... – recalcó – Antes no pensabas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó arrojándole la almohada.

-La cena está lista – dijo esquivando el objeto con facilidad – Te estamos esperando – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el chico asimiló las palabras dichas por ella, se levantó con pereza, se arregló el pelo y fue al comedor andando lentamente.

Llegó y comió en silencio mientras Hiashi hablaba con su hija sobre las misiones. El se limitó a no comentar nada y a continuar comiendo.

Apenas pasaron varios minutos, cuando el chico ya había acabado con toda la comida de sus plato, bebió un sorbo de su vaso y se levantó con decisión.

-Gracias por la comida – dijo con educación.

El patriarca de la familia, se giró hacia él e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, después continuó hablando con su hija sobre varios temas.

El chico salió del salón y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entró. Se acercó a la estanteria y cogió un libro, un libro que trataba sobre técnicas ninjas. Se echó en su cama y se puso a leerlo.

Permaneció varias horas allí, en la cama leyendo. Ese tipo de lectura parecía apasionarle, porque no se despego de ella ni un solo momento. Tanto que ni siquera se dio cuenta de que se había formado un pequeño alboroto, con la llegada de alguien.

Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta, primero de una manera suave, y después un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo que el chico saliera de su concentración.

-¡Y dale con llamar a la puerta ¡ - dijo molesto levántandose.

Fue hacia la puerta y de un tirón la abrió.

-Esto... no te ví cuando llegué y... –

Delante de él estaba la musa de sus sueños. La cual le hablaba con timidez juntando sus deditos índices.

- Quería saber si ya te encontraba bien – dijo levantando la cabeza para sonreírle tímidamente


	7. Por el clan

Siento la tardanza, pero como ya sabreis, me ha dado por la fiebre de los nuevos fanfics, y he escrito 3 más, con lo cual ahora estoy el triple de atareada, Gomen nasai.

**Disclaimers:**Naruto no me pertenece, ni siquiera la punta abierta que hay al final de la coleta de Neji, no señor, eso tampoco me pertenece, hasta esa punta abierta le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, NO me denuncien Domo Arigato!

**Capítulo 7:**Por el clan

El moreno la miro mientras jugaba con sus deditos, cogió aire y dcidó reaccionar.

-Si, estoy bien – le respondió - ¿Puedes pasar? – le preguntó esperando un No´ por respuesta

La peliazul levantó al cabeza rápidamente, sonriendo tímidamente, aunque con un poco de confusión en su mirada.

-¿Por...por qué? – preguntó con su habitual cortez la Hyuga

-Bueno... – quiso responder – Quisiera hablar con usted, Hinata-sama – le respondió recuperando su tono normal.

-Bueno...acabo d evenir de una misón – dijo mirándose lso pies – Necesitaría ducharme... pero depués si quieres...

-Cuando acabes de ducharte entonces – afirmó con confianza.

-Pues hasta luego – le dijo la kunoichi corriendo hacia su habitación.

El joven volvió a entrar en su cuarto, lo ordenó con rapidez, cogió su preciado libro y lo puso en su sitio. A continuación se echó de nuevo en la cama, tendría que pensar que le decía a su prima, quería conocer las respuestas que no recibió de Hanabi.

¿Por qué lo ocultaba?¿Por qué quería olvidarle? Y millones de preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza, esa noche las respondería todas, aquel día sería en el que se harían todo sus sueños realidad o el día en el que se destrozarían por completo, le daba igual, sólo quería conocerlas.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por dos golpes secos, tambien llamados llamar a la puerta´. El moreno se miró al espejo, se puso bien los pelos y abrió la puerta con decisión.

-Hola Neji-san – le dijo Hinata.

Delante de él estaba su prima, en pijama, recién duchada, lo cual hacía que su pijama estuviese mojado y se trasparentaba, aunque sólo fue un poco, fue lo suficiente para crear una hemorragia en la nariz de el genio Hyuga.

-Pasa Hinata-sama – le dijo haciéndole un gesto.

Entro en su cuarto de baño, mientras la chica se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la hemorragia frenó, Neji se adecentó un poco y salió del baño.

-¿Qué te pasó Neji-chan? – le preguntó la ninja riéndo tímidamente.

-Nada...Tranquila – le dijo con despreocupación.

-Bueno... ¿Qué querias? – le dijo la peliazul con seguridad.

-Ya te lo dije hablar contigo – le recordó el chico cogiéndola del brazo.

Arrastró a la chica hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió, comprobó que no había nadie y siguió caminando por el pasillo, atravesándolo con rapidez, para que no les vieran.

-¡Neji! – le llamó! - ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó curiosa

-Ya lo verás – le respondió enigmáticamente- Confía en mí.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo le siguió. Giraron esquinas, atravesaron pasillos y subieron escaleras, finalmente, estaban en una terraza. Neji le sujetó la puerta para que pasara delante y después pasó él.

-Mi cuarto es demasiado pequeño – le confesó –aquí podremos hablar mejor.

-Entiendo – dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-Además no nos molestarán - añadió

Y, al ver la reacción de la Hyuga, el shinobi también se sentó y segundos mas tarde, se tumbaron, hacia el cielo, contemplando el infinito, alumbrados sólo por la luz que desprendían las estrellas y la luna menguante.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio, y sus respiraciones. El moreno levantó una mano señalado una estrella, bueno en realidad a un grupo de estrellas, que tenía forma de carro.

-Esa es la Osa Menor – le indicó.

-No lo sabía- comentó la chica nerviosa

-Bueno... a lo que iba – dijo girándose para mirarla.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos plateados brillaran de una manera encantadora, y para colmo la chica le sonrió, de esa manera que ella sólo sabía hacer, pareciendo tierna, tímida y madura a la vez.

-Yo quería hablar sobre lo del otro día – le indicó hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica.

-¿Qué día? – preguntó su prima con nerviosismo.

-Hace una semana, mas o menos, en el pasillo – aclaró de manera rotunda

-Te refrías a eso – afirmó muy sonrojada.

-Verás... llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte que te... – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡No sigas! – le exigió cortándole – Si lo haces todo será más difícil.

-¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? – le preguntó el hombre incorporándose.

-Mi padre ya me trata como un estorbo, si encima saliera con alguien de mi familia, y si encima es del Souke ¡Me odiará! – le respondió muy abatida la Hyuga.

-¿Piensas dejar qué tu padre te controle? – le preguntó disgustado - ¡Tienes derecho a ser feliz! ¡Qué le den al clan! – exclamó

-Soy la heredera, Neji – le respondió con sensatez.

-¡Deja de pensar por un momento! – le propuso –Siempre has sido como yo, un pájaro enjaulado ¡Déjame qué te saque! – le pidió

La chica se quedó pensativa, en cierto modo tenía razón. Se incorporó ella también, buscando la Osa Menor, buscando respuestas en el cielo. El moreno tomó su barbilla girándola con suavidad, hasta que sus ojos miraban a los de él.

-Déjate llevar – le dijo- Desafía al destino, sólo esta noche, escucha a tu corazón por una vez.

La chica se sorprendió por el comentario de su primo, levantó su brazo y rozó s mejilla con cariño sonriendo ¿Lo había conseguido? Sonreía de nuevo, haciendo que se perdiera aún más en su persona.

La respuesta llegó en seguida, cuando se levantó e hizo la intención de irse, en su mente se formó la respuesta No´. Pero no se rindió, se levantó rápidamente y la interceptó antes de que saliera, bloqueándole el paso.

-Neji por favor – le rogó su prima con paciencia.

-Sólo te pido esta noche – le pidió – Dame esta noche, quédate conmigo, no puedes negar algo sin probarlo.

-¿Es un trato? – preguntó su prima con un poco de picardía.

-Lo es – afirmó – sólo dame esta noche, si decides que prefieres dejarlo todo por el clan, lo aceptaré.

-Trato hecho – dijo estrechando su mano.

-Pero...- le dijo de manera enigmática.

-¿Pero qué? – preguntó con impaciencia.

-Pero si por el contrario prefieres desafiar a tu padre, te quedarás conmigo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ahora sólo le quedaba jugar bien sus cartas, conseguir que ella deje de estar bajo la influencia de su padre, conseguir que tenga el suficiente valor de desafiar a su clan y acabar con el destino que, injustamente, le habían forjado.

El sólo quería darle lo que merecía, y no el desprecio de su padre por no ser un super-genio, quería liberadla de sus ataduras, porque cada vez que su prima intentaba echar a volar, cada vez que se sentía bien consigo misma, le cortaban las alas, haciendo que cayera en picado.

No estoy segura de si es Bouke o Souke, uno de ellos significa la rama principal y la otra significa la secundaria


	8. Henge no jutsu

Esta vez tienen que darle las gracias a la enfermedad que he cogido, un resfriado.

**Disclaimers:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi-chan que es un cielito de persona por haber inventado e idealizado a estos lindos personajes .

**Capítulo 8:**Henge no jutsu

El sol asomaba e iluminaba a dos jóvenes personitas que estaban en el tejado, sin separarse, abrazados sobre el frío suelo. Habían permanecido así toda la noche, juntos, mientras el moreno intentaba que su prima le eligiera y se quedara con él.

La noche ya había quedado atrás, y ella le ya había dejado de pertenecerle, sólo quedaba esperar su respuesta, pero si ella permanecía allí y no se había ido significaba que... ¿él había ganado?

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, el sol ya estaba bien alto y ella seguía a su lado abrazada a él, con su cabeza hundida en su pecho, sintió él cuerpo de su prima temblar, realmente hacía frío.

-¡Oh!¡Qué monos! – exclamó Hanabi que acababa de entrar

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Neji sonrojado a su prima

-¡Tranquilidad primito! – le respondió la chica en un tono burlón – Vengo a echarte una mano.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó de nuevo con impaciencia.

-Dos cosas: La primera hoy me tienes que suplantar... – le recordó.

-¿Y la otra? – preguntó el moreno esperando lo peor.

-Sólo iba a decirte que mi padre quiere subir aquí – le aclaró mirándose las uñas – Ahora – finalizó.

El Hyuga abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, se levantó con rapidez, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Hinata, la cogió en brazo con cuidado y saltó del tejado aterrizando con gracia sobre la hierva verde del patio.

Deposito a la peliazul, que extrañamente seguía sumida en sus sueños, en el suelo y miró hacia donde, segundos antes, se encontraba, esperando oír la voz de su tío.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – oyó por fin a Hiashi hablar – Tan temprano – añadió

-No podía dormir – le respondió la chica rápidamente – Y subí a ver el amanecer.

Hanabi tenía un gran talento para inventar mentiras, puede que algún día eso le salvase la vida en una batalla, aparte de que gracias a ellas él le debía muchos favores, que seguro que se cobraría.

-Está bien – le dijo el padre creyéndola – Pero... ¿has visto a tu hermana?

- ¿A Hinata? – preguntó con una falsa inocencia – No ¿Por qué?

-He ido a su cuarto a despertarla – le dijo mirando el cielo – Y no estaba.

-¿Has mirado bien en su cuarto? – preguntó la chica alzando su voz.

Neji lo captó enseguida, volvió a coger en sus brazos a la kunoichi, cogió carrerilla y saltó a la ventana del cuarto de la que llevaba. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido mientras Hanabi entretenía a su padre, la depositó en la cama y se fue corriendo hacia la suya.

-Bueno... volveré a mirar – dijo finalmente su tío saliendo de allí.

Neji se quedó escuchando detrás de su puerta, escuchó como entró en el cuarto y su sorpresa al verla allí durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, también escuchó como la puerta se cerró y Hiashi caminó por el pasillo.

-Juraría que la primera vez no estaba allí – susurró refunfuñando

Respiró tranquilo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la puerta, se quedó allí pensando con tranquilidad, hasta que recordó que tenía que devolverle uno de los millones de favores que le había hecho su prima menos querida, esa noche tendría que hacerse pasar por ella.

Con una mueca de disgusto se levantó y caminando fue hasta la habitación y llamó con dos golpes secos. Al principio no oyó nada cuando ya pensaba marcharse cansado ya de esperar la puerta se abrió.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – le dijo la chica cepillándose el pelo recién lavado - ¿Qué quieres?

-Te tengo que guardar las espaldas ¿no? – le recordó el chico mirándola con curiosidad

-¿Vienes por eso? – preguntó mientras dejaba el cepillo en la mesa

-Por supuesto – le contestó de forma tajante.

-Me iré después de desayunar– le dijo la Hyuga – Ocúpate de que mi padre no se entere – concluyó sin darle tiempo a replicar.

-Vale –asintió el moreno – Yo me ocuparé

Acto seguido cada uno siguió con lo suyo, Hanabi se fue a desayunar con impaciencia y Neji se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, había dormido al aire libre y podía coger frío, entró en su cuarto y se duchó.

Bajó con prisa a desayunar, cuando llegó al salón pudo ver que allí estaba su prima, que cuando le vio se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una amplía sonrisa que hizo que el moreno s

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama – le saludó con una reverencia – y buenos días a vosotras también Hanabi-sama y Hinata –sama – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su prima.

Comieron su arroz en silencio, mientras Hanabi miraba con curiosidad las reacciones de su primo y su hermana, que se echaban disimuladas miraditas y sus piernas se rozaban inocentemente debajo de la mesa.

-Neji – le llamó la menor de los Hyuga – Hoy tenias misión ¿no? – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Emmm... Si es cierto – dijo pareciendo recordar

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó extrañado el cabeza de la familia.

-Si... Ya sabes como es Tsunade-sama – dijo seriamente.

-Entiendo- afirmó el mayor.

-Yo hoy no tengo nada que hacer padre – le comentó la chica mayor– Mi sensei nos ha dado vacaciones.

Después de comentar lo que tenían que hacer cada uno, se retiraron todos y Neji fue a hablar con su prima para saber que es lo que estaba pensando su joven prima. Entró en su cuarto sin llamar y la buscó.

-¡Hanabi! ¿Qué estás pensando? – le preguntó intrigado.

-Henge – le dijo sacando su cabeza por la puerta del servicio

-¿Henge? – preguntó

-Si, en realidad no tienes misión conviértete en mí – finalizó mientras acababa de pintarse.

-Así que era eso – dijo pensativo.

Cuando Hanabi tenía que salir se transformó en Neji y él se transformó en su prima, la familia entera se despidió de "Neji" y después todos siguieron con lo que tenían que hacer, en el caso de Hinata, nada, porque ahora estaba cansada por su reciente misión.

-¡Hermana!- la llamó su prima.

"Neji" no prestó atención porque en ese momento no recordaba que estaba transformado, hasta que la insistencia de su prima le hizo recordar, puso una sonrisa y se giró para mirarla mientras sonreía falsamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo extrañada la peliazul - ¿Estás dormida? – le preguntó con corteza.

-Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa – se excusó.

-¿En qué? – le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se miraba los dedos.

-Cosas mías – le contestó haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-Ven a mi cuarto quisiera hablar contigo – le dijo con su habitual timidez.

-¡Vale! – dijo imitando el entusiasmo de su prima chica.

Ambas "chicas" fueron al cuarto de Hinata, mientras hablaban de la reciente misión de la kunoichi que había durado bastante. Entraron y siguieron hablando de sus cosas, ella no parecía darse cuenta de con quien hablaba.

-Y entonces ¡Nos atacaron! – le contaba con tranqulidad.

El moreno se empezaba a poner nervioso la tenía tan cerca... Le costaba muchísimo aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad, cuando interiormente estaba nervioso y alterado, hablaba con ella con total tranquilidad mostrándose tal y como era.

-Te veo nerviosa – le confesó la peliazul sonriendo.

-Estoy bien – le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – Continúa.

-Cuando estaban a punto de matar a Kiba...- siguió contando

Cada vez a Neji le costaba más tenerla cerca y no actuar como él mismo, y ella cada vez estaba más cerca, natural si pensaba que era su hermana, se veía tan linda soltándose de aquella manera.

Todo se volvió borroso para su primo cuando está sonrió con total sinceridad, iluminando su cara, finalmente no puedo resistirse, y acabó con la distancia que los mantenía separados, besándola con cariño y hambre.

Hinata estaba en estado de shock, ella pensaba que su hermana la estaba besando, y eso no podía entrar en su cabeza, respondía el beso sin saber porqué además de que se sentía tremendamente confusa.

Un ¡Puf!´ que se oyó en la habitación seguida de una bola de humo blanco que consiguió aclarar la situación en apenas unos segundos..

Delante de ella ya no estaba su hermana, si no su prima, sorprendida le separó y se fijó en su primo, intentando creérselo mientras este le miraba sonrojado. ¿Por qué se había convertido en su prima?


	9. La marcha

Gomen-nasai por el retraso T.T

**Disclaimer:**Como dije en el último capítulo, que lo publiqué hace un década ( es coña), Naru-chan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ¡no me denuncien!

**Capítulo 8:** La despedida

Su prima la miró atónita, en estado de shock, intentando comprender porque su hermana la había besado y después se había convertido en su primo. Neji tampoco sabía lo que hacer, debía seguir ocultando el paradero de su prima Hanabi, pero dada la situación, o bien se explicaba y le contaba la verdad, o ella pensaría que su hermana o bien estaba jugando con ella, o estaba enamorada de la peliazul, y eso no le agradaría a la persona que tenía por delante.

Así permanecieron los dos durante bastante tiempos, callados y sin hacer nada, ni siquiera movieron un músculo, excepto los de los párpados, porque sino se les iban a secar los ojos. Neji, echándole mucha paciencia y comprensión, siguió esperando sentado, aguardando al momento en que el destino decidiese que ella iba a hablar, aunque él pensaba que cuanto más tarde mejor, porque así le daría tiempo a pensar como demonios se lo iba a explicar, sin hacer que a su prima no le diera un colapso nervioso.

-Pero...- pensó confusa en alto -¿cómo? –preguntó para sí misma, escrutando a su primo con la mirada.

-Te lo explicaré – dijo Neji suspirando.

– Mi hermana y luego tú y un pluf – balbuceaba intentando comprender la situación.

-Veras Hinata-sama – se empezó a explicar – le debía un favor a tú querida hermanita – le contó con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Un favor? –repitió la chica ladeando la cabeza.

- Eso he dicho – afirmó seriamente.

- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó rápidamente, tropezándose un poco con sus palabras - ,¿qué tiene qué ver con que te hayas convertido en ella? –preguntó perpleja.

-Es que...- habló volviendo a bajar la vista -, ella me ayudó.

-¿Con qué? – preguntó mir´ndole fijamente.

-Ella me ayudo contigo - contestó el moreno -, me ayudó a saber lo que sentías por mí – concluyó mirando el suelo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, tanto que se podían escuchar los ruidos procedentes de la calle, que prácticamente eran el fluir del aire acompañado de los grillos que criaban. Nadie habló, Hinata parecía entre pensativa y avergonzada, su mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy vivo, que la hacían parecer más inocente y adorable según el punto de vista del muchacho, que esperaba con suma paciencia a que ella reaccionase y dijese algo o hiciese algo, a su prima había que dejarle tiempo para que las cosas le entrarán en la cabeza, eso lo había aprendido después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo en su misma casa..

-Mi hermana– tartamudeó con timidez -, Hanabi – añadió jugando con los dedos

-Si – asintió su primo extrañado por su comportamiento -, así se llama – concretó levantando una ceja

-¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó levantando levemente la vista -,¿qué te dijo exactamente? – le pidió saber.

-Que sentías algo muy fuerte por mi – le respondió simplemente -, solo eso –finalizó mirándola.

-¿Sólo eso? – le interrogó con interés, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si – asintió, acompañando lo dicho con un gesto de la cabeza -, pero gracias a eso ahora estamos aquí ahora– le confesó el chico -, gracias a lo que me dijo me animé a decirte lo que pensaba – dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¡Menos mal! – suspiró su prima aliviada.

-¿Por qué? – la interrogó con curiosidad - ¿de qué no querías qué me enterase? – le volvió a preguntar.

-De nada – respondió evitando el tema, sonriendo con inocencia -, ¿qué favor te pidió? – cambió de tema con descaro.

-Es que hoy tenía una fiesta – le explicó el Hyuga – y quería que suplantase por que Hiashi no la dejaría ir – contestó el moreno.

-Hay que ver – se quejó en un susurro su prima - ¡mi hermana es una aprovechada!- dijo molesta.

-Ya me he fijado –respiró con fastidio.

-Entonces – pronunció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -, por eso... – meditó con tranquilidad.

-Si, por eso hice un Henge -le reveló el chico -, para hacerme pasar por ella y que ella pudiese ir a la fiesta- expresó.

-¿Una fiesta? – preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga -¿qué fiesta? – le volvió a interrogar.

-No lo sé-contestó con sinceridad -, no pregunté – le confesó su primo.

-¿Quién irá a esa fiesta?- meditó en voz alta su prima.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, los dos sentados y con la boca cerrada, mientras Neji se desesperaba por el dichoso silencio incómodo que ese día había decidido reinar entre ellos. Se estaba arrancando la piel a tiras y los pelos mientras gritaba por la habitación haciendo círculos, gritando "¿por qué?" desesperado, pero Hinata nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su primo, porque eso era lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Era demasiado orgulloso y formal como para mostrar su impaciencia.

Tras varios minutos sin decir nada, lo que resultó una eternidad para el joven genio de los Hyuga, Hinata se rindió, y se resignó a no saber quien había organizado la fiesta, pese haber entrado en la base de datos de su cabeza y haber buscado intensivamente, buscando las caras de los amigos de su hermana, no sabía cual de todos ellos había organizado la misteriosa fiesta.

-Entonces – saltó de repente la muchacha, sacando a el chico de su ensimismamiento -, ¡todo es por mi culpa! – dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, pero aún con timidez.

-¿El qué es culpa tuya? – parpadeó con inocencia, intentando entender a lo que se refería.

-¡Todo! – volvió a reclamar con tono de voz culpable.

-¿Pero qué es todo? – preguntó de nuevo su primo, sin saber aún a lo que se refería.

-Lo de mi hermana- le respondió con tono sabio.

-¿Lo de qué se haya ido a una fiesta? – dijo extrañado, volviendo a ladear la cabeza -, tú no tienes la culpa de que se haya ido de fiesta – respondió seriamente -, la culpa es de tu hermana... – aclaró con cierto tono molesto.

-No me refería a eso – le cortó Hinata con timidez -, no es eso – repitió juntando los dedos.

-¿Ah no? – se calló mirándola sin expresión - ¿a qué entonces? – quiso saber.

-Por mi culpa le has tenido que hacer favores – concluyó con tristeza.

Esa vez Neji se quedó callado, pensativo, intentando comprender porque demonios siempre su prima se atribuía los errores que sucediesen a su alrededor, aunque ella no estuviese implicada. Mientras estaba bajo la expectativa mirada de su prima, que no cesaba de observarle ni un solo instante, con una gran culpa que oscurecía sus plateados ojos, que la hacía ver triste, porque presentía algo terrible que haría su primo, pero que él no hizo.

-Tonta – la insultó -, no me importa mientras estemos como estamos ahora.

-Pero te he causado problemas- rechistó la muchacha con tristeza.

-Tú no tienes siempre la culpa de todo – contestó con ternura.

Después de esas simples, pero concisas palabras, su querido primo la abrazó con cariño, haciendo que ambos quedasen tumbados en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarse, sin separarse ni un solo centímetro. La tristeza desapareció de los ojos de la más joven, su rostro se volvió a iluminar con una pequeña sonrisa que lucía con cortez, y la timidez se ocultó un poco de su mente, armándola de valor para corresponder aquel inocente abrazo, quedándose ambos dormidos.

Varias horas después, llegó Hanabi de la fiesta, al final no había sido tan interesante como ella pensaba, por eso se fue antes a casa y se metió en su cama exhausta y se echó a dormir, ignorando lo que podría suceder sino avisaba de su llegada a su querida hermana y a su primo, quienes aún permanecían dormidos juntos en el suelo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, peligrosamente cerca para el gusto de otros miembros de la familia que podrían verles.

Por la mañana temprano, después de una supuesta llegada de su misión de Neji, según la pequeña Hanabi, el cabeza de familia del clan Hyuga, Hiashi, fue a buscar al genio de la familia, para entrenarle un poco más y que fuese el orgullo de la familia, al contrario que su hija menor. El padre de las chicas, no encontró al genio en su cuarto, por lo que siguió buscando en el resto de la casa, quizás se había despertado antes para entrenar. Tampoco le encontró en el jardín, ya cansado de buscar, fue a despertar a su hija mayor, que seguía durmiendo en su cuarto.

Llegó a su puerta y giró el pomo, al abrirse esta, vio dos siluetas durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo muy juntitas, pasados unos segundos, el líder del clan, se dio cuenta de quienes eran y se puso muy alterado, empezando a chillar muy fuerte. Se había armado una muy gorda.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces durmiendo con mi hija!? – le gritó al muchacho, olvidando lo de él fuera el orgullo de la familia.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó este despertando desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó soñolienta Hinata.

-¡tiene una explicación! – aseguró cuando vio donde estaba Neji.

-¿¡Qué le hacías a mi hija!? – chilló apartando al chico de su hija.

-Padre, no es lo que parece – susurró su prima, intentando calmarle.

-Veras...- intentó explicarse en chico – estábamos...- se intentó inventar.

-¡Estudiando! – se le ocurrió de repente a la chica.

-¡Y nos quedamos dormidos! – añadió de forma convincente, o eso intentó

-¡Fuera! – gritó señalándole la puerta.

-Pero – rechistó la joven.

-Ni pero ni nada – volvió gritar el adulto.

-¡Papá! – gritó ella también

- ¡Fuera de mi casa desgraciado! – le echó.

Allí estaba Neji, echado de su propia familia, frente a la mansión Hyuga, observando como Hiashi le fulminaba con la mirada y le decía que se fuera de su casa, y que jamás volviese a acercarse a su hija, y Hinata lloraba, desconsolada, mientras su hermana intentaba calmarla.

-¡Papa, te odio!- sollozaba la muchacha, mientras era abrazada por su hermana.

-Lo hago por tu bien, Hinata – le aseguró su padre seriamente.

-No llores, padre es un idiota – la intentaba calmar Hanabi

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era un sueño, cogió su maleta, en donde estaba resumida su vida entera, es decir, que estaba llena de ropa y kunais, se marchó de allí sin decir palabra.

Al caer la noche, en la residencia Hyuga, Hinata seguía llorando sola en su cuarto, no había querido bajar a cenar ni tampoco que entrase su padre, u otra persona. Una sombra, que pasó desapercibida para la muchacha que allí lloraba, se posó en la ventana, llevaba un pequeño bulto en la espalda, que parecía una maleta. Esa sombra abrió la ventana con sigilo y se adentró en la habitación de la muchacha, colocándose frente a ella.

-¿Neji? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿qué hacer aquí? – le dijo parando de llorar.

-Verte – respondió dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Mi padre te matará! – susurró alterada.

-No me importa – la miró sonriente – quiero hablar contigo – añadió dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? – la interrogó intrigada.

-Vente conmigo – contestó tomándola de las manos.

-¿Adónde? – preguntó alarmada.

-Tu padre es muy estricto en cuanto a tener pareja – le comentó el moreno animado -, y más siendo primos, jamás nos dejará en paz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – examinó con inocencia.

-Vayámonos de Konoha – le respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo? – se quedó petrificada - ¡no podemos hacer eso! ¿Y Hanabi? ¿Y nuestros amigos?

-¡Tranquila! – exclamó para calmarla -, he hablado con Gaara, dice que nos dejara un sitio en su aldea, Hanabi ya lo sabe, me ha ayudado a hablar con Tsunade para el traslado – le contaba muy convencido -, y podríamos venir de vez en cuando a visitar a nuestros amigos, además de mandarles cartas y hablar por teléfono, y tendíamos misiones en común, Suna y Konoha son amigas – concluyó su alegato.

-¿Traslado? – repitió trastornada - ¿cómo sería eso? – dijo interesada.

-Seguiríamos siendo ninjas de la Villa de la Hoja, pero trabajaríamos para la Villa de la Arena – contestó rápidamente -¿qué me dices?

-No sé- dijo dudosa.

-Hinata – pronunció casi rogando –, jamás haría algo que te perjudicase, si vemos que no sale bien, volveremos y le diré a tu padre que casi te secuestré – le pidió con ojos ilusionados.

Cuando Hinata accedió, ambos hicieron la maleta de la muchacha, que aún parecía dudar, pero tenía una ciega confianza en su primo, por lo que le siguió en sus planes. Al acabar su maleta, fueron con sigilo a la habitación de Hanabi, y se despidieron.

-¡Hola Hanabi-chan! – la saludó su hermana.

-¡Hola hermana! – dijo abra´zandola.

-Buenas noches, Hanabi-sama – saludó con educación el mayor

-¿Os vais ya? – intervino con curiosidad.

-Si – asintió con orgullo su primo -, gracias por todo Hanabi – le agradeció.

-No hay de qué – dijo sonriente -, cuidaros mucho -les exigió.

-Descuida – la tranquilizó su hermana -, tendremos cuidado – contó con timidez.

-Me ocuparé de que no le pase nada – dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Cuando acabaron de despedirse, fueron a ver a Tsunade, para acabar los papeles del traslado. Cuando todo estaba arreglado, tomaron rumbo hacia su nuevo hogar, la Villa Oculta de la Arena, donde les esperaba el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, que les daría un pequeño pisito donde vivir juntos y les acogería con los brazos abiertos, no literalmente.


End file.
